1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dumbbell and, especially, to a dumbbell with detachable weights, such that a training weight of the dumbbell is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
People utilize a variety of devices to perform weight training to improve muscle strength and endurance, enhance bone density, and so forth. Dumbbells and barbells are common devices for weight training. When performing weight training with the dumbbell, a user holds the dumbbell with one hand. A conventional dumbbell includes a handle and multiple weight plates mounted onto two opposite ends of the handle along a long axial direction of the handle. Another conventional dumbbell includes a handle and two weight portions integrally formed on two opposite ends of the handle. When performing weight training with the barbell, the user holds the barbell with both hands. A conventional barbell includes a handle and multiple weight plates mounted onto two opposite ends of the handle along a long axial direction of the handle.
Thus, the weight plates of the conventional dumbbell or barbell are mounted onto and detached from the handle along the long axial direction of the handle. Take the conventional dumbbell for example, since the weight plates are mounted onto the handle along the long axial direction of the handle, a middle portion of the handle should be reserved for the hand of the user to hold the handle. Therefore, the remaining portion of the handle for hanging the weight plates is limited. Accordingly, an adjustable range of the training weight of the conventional dumbbell is also limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dumbbell with detachable weights to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.